Ladybugs And Vultures
by JayMarielle
Summary: Jesse is a half-blood, a daughter of Ares to be exact. But she's not like the other Ares kids. At all. ADOPTED FROM ESCREALITY
1. Chapter 1

''And do my math homework, because-'' I froze mid step. I had been talking to myself the whole time, good thing I look at the ground when I walk. The only bad thing about it, is that I tend to run in to things high up, like the bar only a few inches below the top of my head.

There, in the place where I had just about to land my foot, completely innocent, sat a ladybug just about to witness my ignorance of my foot placement when I walk.

''What are you doing, someone could easily step on you." I gasped. I bend down and made it walk on my hand. _"Like me" _I thought.

Phew, my goodness. I saved the adorable ladybug, silly little things. Can't they see the streets are NOT a safe place to sun? What am I thinking? Of course ladybugs don't know that. Yes, they find out at some point when someone steps on them.

I walked home with the ladybug still walking over both my hands. I counted its dots, six. The ladybug had six dots. But where am I going to put it when I get home? The sky was starting to get dark, and not because the sun was going down. I watched the weather report last night; it's going to be bad.

I couldn't just put it outside with that kind of weather coming up. I'll keep the ladybug one night then set it free in the morning.

I closed the door softly, trying not to disturb anyone.

''Jesse?'' My mother asked.

I nodded. And then remembered she couldn't look through walls. ''Yeah, it's me.''

I heard her laugh. ''How did your history test go?''

''Good, I hope,'' I had a good feeling about the test, but you never know for sure.

Good? Honey, the term 'good' is used as a generalization, please be more specific.

I walked into the living room. ''Why?''

She smiled. ''It doesn't matter,'' She shoved something under my nose, against my mouth.

I frowned at her. ''Wha-'' I couldn't finish my sentence, the moment I opened my mouth she shoved the thing in.

''Chew,'' She said.

On her demand I started chewing slowly. I don't know what she made me eat but... It was delicious!

''Mmmm. Waf if it?'' I asked with my mouth full.

''Swallow first.''

I swallowed. ''I said; What is it?''

''It's a cookie,''

''What kind of cookie, where did you buy it?''

She ruffled my bushy curls. ''I didn't buy it, I made it.''

All of the sudden the cookie felt heavy in my stomach. ''You-Made them?''

''Yes,'' She said smiling widely.

I did my best to smile back at her. ''What are the ingredients?'' See, I am naturally happy so faking a smile when you're not exactly un-happy but kind of skeptical as to what is going inside of your body is way more difficult than I thought.

My mom frowned at me, while still smiling. ''Does that matter?'' She asked, making the thought of smiling and frowning at the same time actually possible.

_Yes _''No, not really.''

''The ingredients do matter after all,'' I groaned. Actually, I knew from the beginning that eating moms cooking isn't exactly safe. But I hadn't known that she was the one that had baked the cookies in the first place

''Oh, I had no idea! I'm so sorry honey, do you want something to drink?'' My mother had been apologizing for these past hours I had been sick.

But it isn't _that _bad. I mean no school! That's a good thing, right? And I can get as much sleep as I want. When I don't throw up, or feel dizzy, or have a headache. Yeah, besides all those bad points, I'm totally fine.

''Well, you have to wait a little longer. Sorry for that,'' I said to the ladybug.

I had put it in a glass with leaves; I had to keep constant watch though, because the little bug can easily climb up and out of the glass. And then it will only end up in my room, I could look for it, I probably would. But it'll be like looking for a needle in a haystack. And since there's nothing for it to eat in my room, the ladybug will starve to death slowly.

That doesn't sound very nice, does it?

The doorbell rang and I shot up strait. I hadn't noticed I had fallen asleep until then. I heard my mother walk to the door quickly and waited for her to say something. But she didn't. After maybe, two minutes of complete silence I got worried. Shall I go down the stairs and check?

Another minute passed by and I stood up with the blanket still around me. I was just about to open my door, when my mom finally started talking.

''What are you doing here?'' She asked, in a rather harsh tone. I wasn't used to my mom talking like that.

A gruff man's voice answered. ''You know damn well what I'm doing here.''

Some shuffling, ''No, you are not coming into my house!''

''We can do this the hard way, or the easy way. Your choice,''

I heard footsteps on the stairs and hurried back into my bed.

My mother opened the door carefully. ''Hey,'' She said softly.

I cracked one eye open. ''Hey, I heard the doorbell. Who was it?'' I made my voice a little uneven, for the dramatic effect.

I could see she hesitated. ''Sweetie, you know what I told you about your father?''

''He left us,'' I said slowly. I am having a _bad_ feeling about this...

The door of my room opened again. ''Is that what she told you?''

A man walked in and my mother glared at him. ''I told you to let me do this Ares,''

''Yeah well, I'm not gonna' listen to your darling. Left you?'' he snorted ''Very creative, very creative.''

''Am I missing something?'' I asked in confusion.

The man, 'Ares', rolled his eyes. ''I am your father of course,''

My mouth fell open, making a popping sound.

''You can't just tell her like that! She's sick! What if she faints,'' My mother felt my forehead worriedly.

''Faint?" The strange man looked at my mother like she was crazy. "My kids do not faint.''

My mom stood up and faced him. ''That's what I wanted to talk with you about,'' she whispered furiously.

Ares' face expression changed. ''About what, what do you want to talk with me about? And what is that?''

I followed his gaze. He was looking at the glass, where the ladybug was walking on the edge of it.

''That is a ladybug,'' I said in a matter-of-factly tone.

''Why is that bug here?'' He asked.

I looked him straight in the eye. ''I saved it.'' I said plainly.

''You-you saved a bug? She saved a bug? What is going on here?'' See, some people might laugh at his reaction, but I was completely serious. Every life deserves a chance to be lived.


	2. Chapter 2

''I do not know what's wrong with saving a ladybug.'' I mumbled.

''She's thirteen!''

''Age doesn't matter! She is not going!''

"Oh, yes she is! When a demigod child turns thirteen, He or she could put the people around him or her in danger, the humans. The humans are defenseless against the monsters that rise in my world. They would perceive the monsters as something only they could understand but the damage would be so much worse."

"She is still not going."

''Yes, she is, you may have carried her around for nine months but she is still partially me child.''

''Over my dead body!'' my mother screamed.

I jumped. My mom never _ever _screams. She barely raises her voice. They have been arguing for what seemed like hours, in _my_ room. All of the sudden I was glad my 'father' had left us; he clearly was not the person I had thought, no, hoped he was. Lucky for me I'm more like my mother. I wouldn't want to be such a - a - a mean person!

But, I also felt happy, sort of. My father came back for me, isn't that a good thing? Maybe he wants to make up with my mom and be a part of my life. Then again, they are arguing about me going somewhere, maybe he's trying to get rid of me! That's not something a father should want to do when he comes back.

It was when my mom was about to slap him I jumped of the bed. ''Hey! Hey! Don't argue, can't we just talk abou- t th-is'' I shuddered under their glares.

''There will be no talking about it, the decision has already been made.'' she turned to Ares ''_She_ is not going anywhere.''

Ares shook his head. ''You are still the same, how is that our daughter is, is - is like this?''

I looked at him. ''Like what?''

''Perfect, You are perfect honey, please don't worry.'' my mom said sternly.

Ares snorted. ''Perfect! Tell me kid, when is the last time you got into a fight?''

I thought for a moment. ''I never really fought actually.''

His smug smile disappeared quickly. ''You're kidding right?''

I shook my head.

''What! Never been in a fight! Are you even _my _daughter! What- You- you!'' he shouted ''You are going to camp right now!''

My mother had become deadly pale.

I looked her. "Camp? What sort of camp? What do you mean by 'camp'?"

Before she could answer Ares grabbed my upper arm and dragged me down the stairs. His grip didn't loosen one bit as he ripped the front door open and pulled me outside. I had been in shock the whole time, was he kidnapping me? He threw me in what I suppose was his car and locked the door.

I stared after him as he stormed back inside the house.

He came back with a huge suitcase and threw it in the trunk with extreme force. He sat next to me and started the car.

I looked at him in disbelief.

''Don't look at me like that. When you're done with camp, you're going to thank me.'' He growled.

''But-but-but… What?''

Ares sighed in annoyance. ''You are staying here,''

''You can't just leave me here, that is completely irresponsible.'' I said.

Chiron, who I had just met, spoke up for me. ''Lord Ares, the child is right, you can't force her into this, it will only cause accidents.''

''I am her father and I say that she stays here!'' Ares boomed.

I cringed at his loudness. ''And don't you dare die in this camp.'' he hissed before stomping out the door.

The man, Chiron, Laid a hand on my shoulder. ''Do not worry Jesse, people rarely die in this camp,''

''Rarely?'' I swallowed loudly.

''Come, I will show you your cabin,'' he walked out in front of me.

I followed slowly.

Chiron stopped all of the sudden and I almost bumped into his 'behind'.

I jumped back, my face must have been a bright red. ''Sorry!''

He led out a laugh. ''It's alright Jesse. This is the cabin you'll be staying in; The Ares cabin.''

The Ares cabin, It had mean and barbaric written all over it. ''There's a... Why is there a...?''

''Ah... The swine head, it's there because-'' Chiron couldn't explain any further.

''Is this the new girl?'' A big mean looking boy stomped towards me. ''She looks a little... Different,''

''Yes, this is Jesse. Can you show her the cabin? I still have to discuss some things with Mr. D,''

On the outside I thanked Chiron calmly for leading me around. On the inside I was screaming at him not to leave me! Please stay; if I go in there I won't be coming out..., alive.

The boy, who was my half-brother looked me up and down. ''Come on. I'll show you our _palace_.''

_No don't go inside! There will probably be more dead animals, don't say- _''Okay then.''

''Maybe she's a daughter of Demeter? Hey! Jesse, Do you like plants and nature and everything?''

I nodded a little. ''Yeah,''

''But father brought her in himself.''

They all straitened and looked at me. I smiled tentatively. It seems I am not like any of my half-brothers and sisters. I expected that... Now that it's a lie; I thought there would be at least one person I could relate to. I was wrong.

A girl sighed. ''Guess' you really are our sister huh?''

''I guess." I said.

She nodded ''I'm Clarisse and those idiots over there are Alex, Kathy, Kyle, Darren, Gina, Jeffrey, Collin and Ryan.''

I think Kathy stood up first. ''So how old are you, Ten? Eight? You're very short,''

''I'm thirteen,'' I blushed a little.

Kathy nodded. ''So you're just short. I'm eleven and I already am a head bigger than you.''

Oh that's nice. But she didn't mean it rudely, I think, I hope. Some_thing _sounded from the outside. I jumped, almost falling of the bed. This was going to be a long time. And when can I go back home? I want to go back to my mom, in my own safe house, in my own safe room.

''Capture the flag is about to start!'' Everyone ran out, except Clarisse.

''Because you're our sister, we won't give you the _traditional welcome_. And you'd better not play today, it could end _badly_,'' She ran out, only to come back again. ''Oh, and stay away from the Athena cabin, we don't really get along and they wouldn't ask questions first when they see you hanging around there,'' Then she took off, for good this time.

So there I sat. Alone is a cabin, in a summer-camp while it wasn't ever summer yet. I read some pages of my book, I made the bed, I even cleaned a little. But when my eyes wouldn't stop watching the door I decided I could go around the camp. Explore... This, magical camp. Yeah, I'm just very curious.

I looked everywhere but where I was going. Ever been in a magical camp? No? I recommend it. It's very cool.

And over there what is that? ''Wow!'' something knocked my legs out from under me and threw me over it's shoulder.

I cleared my throat. ''Excuse me? I think you have the wrong person or something; I would appreciate it if you would let me down? Please?''

''Shhhhhh,'' The person hissed.

I closed my mouth and then opened it again. ''Bu-''

''Shhhhhh.''

A girl came running up to us. I saw her upside down, it looked very funny. ''What is this? You captured her Kevin?''

''He did. And I am not the person he should be capturing,'' I said.

She ignored me. ''Why isn't she wearing any armor?''

''Becau-'' I started.

''I thought I told you to stay quiet, can't you take a hint?'' The person said.

The girl smiled at me. ''You must be the new girl. Kev you really did capture the wrong person and look, you cut her cheek,''

''I did not,'' 'Kevin' protested.

''Well it's bleeding, take her away until it's over, you've done enough for today,'' She walked away.

Kevin sighed and started walking the other way. We stopped at another cabin and walked in. Kevin threw me on a bed and walked to the corner of the room. I sat up and looked anxiously at the door, what if I ran? Would he be able to get me? Yes, probably.

Kevin took of the armor and walked towards me with a white tissue. He wiped it across my cheek. ''It's not enough to give you ambrosia, so I'll just clean it a little,''

I nodded. I looked at the big bookcase in front of me, a lot of books, why didn't we have that in our cabin?

Kevin followed my gaze. ''You like to read?''

I nodded. ''It takes some extra time though, I'm dyslectic.''

He chuckled. ''I am too''.

He stood up and walked over to the bookcase. He picked out a thick book and walked back to me. He sat down. ''This is an awesome book; you can borrow it if you want. I already read it four times.''

I took the book a little hesitantly. ''Sure, where are we?'' I asked bluntly.

"We're In the Athena cabin."

''Oh, Is Athena your mother?'' I cursed myself at the stupid question; of course she is, why else would we be here?

''Yeah. So you're new, what's your name again?''

I flushed. ''Jesse.''

''Oh, like in Jessica?''

I shook my head.

"Is it Just Jesse?'' He asked. ''Cool.''

Kevin sat up all of the sudden. ''How old are you? I am guessing ten or something but your face seems older somehow, no offence.''.

I smiled a little. ''I'm thirteen, I'm just short. How old are you?''

He smiled mysteriously. ''Guess.''

I thought about it for a moment. '' Are you… Fifteen?''

''Almost, I'm fourteen.'' He smiled.

That same sound sounded in the distance. Kevin jumped up. ''The game is over, come on,''.

I walked outside.

''Do I have to bring you back to your cabin?'' He asked.

I shook my head. ''No, it's fine.''

He walked away. ''Okay! See you around!''

''Yeah,'' I waved a little.

Walking back to my cabin, I thought about the Athena cabin. Hadn't my half-siblings said something about it? But what was it?


	3. Chapter 3

'Aren't you gonna eat?'' Kathy nudged me harshly.

Alex nodded. ''Yeah, maybe you'll still grow a few inches,''

They all laughed. I smiled a little. ''Well, ehm... I'm vegetarian and-''

I stopped talking when Kyle started coughing. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you said you were vegetarian."

I smiled at him. "I did say that."

"So, ask for something else,'' Kyle said, looking strangely at me."

I looked down at my hands on my lap. ''Wouldn't that be rude?''

"Rude? Who cares if you come off as rude?" Clarisse scoffed.

''I care.'' I murmured. Don't they care how people see them? No wonder not many people like them.

Kathy jumped up. ''I'll get something green for you." She said maybe slightly annoyed I couldn't really tell. "vegetarian? Is she kidding...?" She muttered under her breath, or at least maybe i imagined it.

I sighed. It was as if my eleven year old sister was taking over the big sister role, while I was supposed to do that. This camp is amazing, but, just not something for me. They practically train you to be violent, and I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not really like that. I mean, what if I stab someone with a sword? The guilt would eat me alive!

And my half brothers and sisters are nice... To me. But I can't relate to any of them, they like to hurt others and I... just don't. Maybe I'm different because of the way my mother raised me, she's the nicest and most beautiful person you will ever meet! She's my best friend, she always knows what I need or what to say when I'm sad. But my father clearly doesn't.

''What do you think of our dad?'' I asked quietly.

The table became dead silent.

''Uh, I.'' Darren hesitated ''I'm not really sure. To be honest, I mean, I want to please him and like him, but...''

'"You also hate him." Clarisse said.

Darren nodded. ''Jesse, our dad isn't someone you could easily love or look up to as a father. Hell, it still puzzles me how my mom could have ever loved him, my mom is... Nice, much nicer than him. That's for sure."

''What he's trying to say,'' Alex said ''Is that what you feel is normal, we all hate him,''

I frowned a little. ''Hate is such a strong word. I - I dislike him, that's all.''

Alex laughed. ''That's a nice way of putting it,''

''I'll help you with sword fighting tomorrow." Kathy said, smiling widely.

''Can you imagine her with a sword?'' Jeffrey asked, already starting to crack up.

Collin nodded. ''Yeah,'' He stretched his arm as far as he could and faked crying sounds.

"Can't I leave the sword fighting to you?" I tried.

''NO!''

''Jesse,'' Alex said in a threatening tone.

I smiled hesitantly. ''Yes?''

''Pick the sword up."

''Eh, I'll pass.'' I said standing completely still.

Alex glared at me. ''I mean it, I will glue it to your hand if you don't, pick. It. Up.''

The look in his eyes made me wonder if he would really do it. ''But-''

Alex silenced me with taking a step forward.

I ducked down and took the weapon in my hand. "Here, I picked it up, but please don't glue this murder weapon to my hand."

The campers around us laughed causing me to blush.

''Good, now bend through you knees a little, yes like that."

''Yay, I did it. Let's go back to the cabin.'' I started to walk away.

''Jesse, come here.'' Alex said.

I sighed in defeat. And stood in front of him again.

He nodded. ''Now charge,''

''What?''

''Charge.''

"At what?"

"Me! That's what I want you to charge at."

"I'm not going to try and poke you with this thing, do you know how sharp it is? You could die! I could kill you!''

''Do it!''

I dropped the sword in the sand and took a step back.

Alex sighed. ''Go to the cabin, but we will talk about this."

I nodded and walked away.

I sighed and sat down on the grass.

''Are you okay?'' A voice from behind asked.

I looked over my shoulder. ''Yeah,''

Kevin sat down next me. ''I saw what happened,''

''Oh.''

''You know, if I hadn't seen you at the Ares table, I would have never figured out that you were from the Ares cabin.''

My eyes started to water. "I'm not really like them." I almost felt like crying.

Kevin seemed shocked. ''Well, that's not a bad thing. Would you want to be like them?''

I shook my head.

He chuckled. ''I was actually kind of angry at you,''

''Why?''

''You're a daughter of Ares, I literally carried you into the Athena cabin that other time.''

I thought for a moment. "And that's bad." I stated.

Kevin snorted. ''Yes, that's very bad.''

''I'm sorry, I don't really understand.'' I said, more confused than ever.

''Ares and Athena don't have the best relationship, they have some rivalry,''

''But what does have to do with me?''

He smiled at me. ''Never mind. So, what do you think of the book so far?''

I straitened a little. "It's a very nice story, but they fight a lot."

''Yeah, they fight a lot.'' Kevin laughed.

''...I'm not really into fighting.'' I confessed.

''So I've noticed,'' He said.

"But I'm good at baking," I said, trying to make clear I'm good at something.

He chuckled. ''Good, good.''

I blinked a couple of times and then looked down. ''I wanna go home,''

''Why?'' Kevin asked in a serious tone.

I shrugged.

''That's not an answer,'' He said.

I shrugged again.

''You know,'' Kevin started ''I can help you with sword-fighting,''

''But I don't want to learn, I refuse to hold that sharp thing ever again!''

''That's going to be a problem,'' He sighed.

I looked up at him. ''I'm sorry,''

Kevin frowned. ''For what?''

''For shouting at you,''

''That was shouting?'' He laughed ''I wonder if I would be able to hear it if you'd whisper.''

Two days later...

''She what!'' Ares shouted.

Chiron didn't seem impressed. ''She refuses to learn sword-fighting, or any other violent activities.''

''She refuses? She can't refuse! She doesn't have a choice!''

"She has a choice lord Ares." Chiron said sternly.

Ares looked at him with cruelty in his eyes. ''Then force her. I don't care! Make her worthy of being called my daughter!''

''We can't force her,''

''Yes, you can. Blackmail her if you have to. I am sick of the other gods laughing at me!''

Chiron shook his head slowly. '''Lord Ares, surely your daughter is more important than that.''

''How dare you tell me what's more important!'' Ares boomed.

Oh my lord. Oh my lord. I felt sick, I felt disgusted, I felt... Angry. My own father would blackmail me, force me, he would want to change everything about me. Just because people laughed at him. How can he live with himself? How can he not feel guilty? Who doesn't feel guilty for even thinking such things about their own children! What a barbarian! What a low live creature! What a monster.

I know I shouldn't have eavesdropped. Only bad things happen when you eavesdrop, you hear things you're not supposed to hear. And those things can hurt you. They can hurt you very much.

I don't know if I ever felt so rebellious in my life! The anger and the disbelief itched in my throat, urging me to cry and to scream. I wasn't going to change myself, not in a million years. And most certainly not for Ares.

This might be the first time, I wished for someone to rot in hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four:**

_Faster, faster! Come on Jesse!_ I stuffed as much clothes as possible in the backpack. But, where was my stuffed rabbit?

Yeah, I still sleep with an stuffed animal. I never really gave it a name, I just called it 'rabbit'. My grandmother gave it to me when I was little, I didn't pay much attention to it, until she died three years ago. from then on I started dragging it along everywhere I went. Eventually my mom started to worry about it, and made me leave it at home. I have to admit, it must have looked really stupid; a ten year old girl walking around with an orange rabbit.

''Looking for something?'' A cold voice asked.

I froze in place. ''No,'' I squeaked.

''Going somewhere then?''

My throat felt tight, I never did anything _bad_, never broke the rules. And still, on the _one_ moment I was planning on doing so, I got caught. Luck didn't seem to like me. Or fate for that matter.

''I suppose you were going somewhere. Tsk tsk tsk, that's against the rules,'' Kevin said, no emotion in his voice.

''I...'' There was no use in denying it. ''Yes,''

Kevin cleared his throat loudly. ''What? I didn't hear you,''

I turned towards him but kept my eyes on the floor. ''Yes.''

''So you were just going to leave me like that?'' He said ''I thought we were friends.''

''We are!'' I said quickly.

I looked up at him. His glare softened the slightest. ''Friends don't leave friends, without telling them.''

I looked down again in shame. ''I thought you wouldn't have let me,''

''...Do you really want to go home?'' Kevin asked softly.

I nodded, a tear slid down my cheek in the process. Home had been _so_ close. ''Well, what are you waiting for? Come on,''

I looked up in shock to see Kevin with my rabbit, and a backpack of his own. ''You're- You- I...'' I gave up on talking.

He chuckled. ''You're good at keeping secrets from others. But I can read you like an open book Jesse, that's what friends are for right?''

I sniffed. ''Yeah,''

I took the rabbit and forced it into my backpack. I was going to break the rules! Exiting, no?

With much difficulty we came out of camp, constantly diving down to hide, and lying to the people that caught us. I felt guilty about that, but I wanted to go home so bad!Thinking of home alone all, made me smile so wide, it started to hurt after a while.

''Why did you come Kevin?'' I asked curiously.

Red spread across his cheeks. ''Oh-um... I couldn't let you go alone, you don't even know how to sword fight,''

I wanted to ask why sword fighting was important, but his well being was much more important. ''Are you okay?''

''Hmmm?'' He looked up ''Yeah, I'm fine.''

I frowned and walked up to him to feel his forehead. At first he jumped back in shock. I chuckled lightly ''I'm only going to feel your forehead silly,''

''You're a bit warm, are you sure you're okay? We could stop if you want to,''

His cheeks became even more red! Kevin turned away quickly. ''No, no. It's fine, I think it's the weather,''

I nodded. He was right, it was very warm today.

We walked on. I was afraid I had maybe offended Kevin somehow. Because after I felt his forehead, he was very quiet. And whenever I glanced at him, to see how he was doing, he looked away! Maybe he feels embarrassed, or he's trying to fool me! Maybe he really is sick, but still walking for me!

I bit my lip to keep from smiling. He was so nice! I usually have trouble with making friends, since I'm a little shy, but it seems I have made to right choice with him. He even ran away with me, if that isn't a good friend, then I don't know what is.

''What?'' Kevin suddenly asked.

I looked up at him. ''What, what?''

He smiled. ''Why are you smiling?''

''Oh, I just thought of something... Nice,'' I said.

''What did you think of?'' He asked, sounding curious.

I smiled widely at him. ''About you being a very good friend.''

Kevin looked down. ''Oh-uh- I- Thanks I guess,''

''You don't believe me?''

''Of course I believe you,'' He said quickly. ''I mean, why wouldn't I believe you?''

I shrugged. ''I don't know,''

It looked like he still didn't believe me. I hugged him around the waist, since he was a head taller than me, maybe even more! He stiffened and then pushed softly against my shoulders.

''What are you doing?'' He asked, his voice a little uneven.

I laughed. ''I'm hugging the best friend in the whole world!''

I let go of him slowly.

His face was bright red, but he was smiling. Kevin scratched the back of his neck, laughing a little. ''Ew, girls have cooties.''

I made a face at him, which only made him laugh more.

''How'd you come to camp in the first place?'' Kevin suddenly asked.

''With my dad,'' I answered.

He smiled sadly. ''He really did kidnap you huh?''

I chuckled. ''Not exactly, but I guess he did. I was in to much of a shock to say something about it,''

''Yeah, you would have put up one hell of a fight,'' He said jokily.

''You're probably right,'' I sighed.

I wasn't saying violence is right. No, violence is bad and I will never like it. But, in some situations, it comes in handy. Take, for instance my 'abduction'. I could have hit him, run out of the car when he went back inside. Or at least, yelled at him for being so unbelievably rude. But I didn't, it didn't even cross my mind once. Curse my non-violent mind.

Curse you! Non-violent mind!

Sorry, I take back my curse. I just don't want to curse my own mind, what if it works?

''Can we sit for a moment?'' I asked.

Kevin seemed to think about it. ''We are staying at a hotel, we're almost there. Do you think you can go on for a little while?''

I nodded. ''But where did you get money for a hotel?''

''My dad gave me some before dropping me off at camp, I wasn't planning on using it, but...'' He trailed off.

''He gave you that much money for a summer camp?''

He chuckled. ''You should see you face right now.''

I smiled. ''Do I look like a goldfish?''

''Adorable,'' As soon as the words left his mouth, he flushed a bright red.

I didn't say anything. It wasn't new, someone calling me adorable. Many people seemed to think that, I guess with my height and hamster cheeks I am considered adorable. I don't mind though, I take it as a compliment.

Yes, I said 'hamster cheeks'. My cheeks are round, but it looks cute with my small oval face. Cute like in elderly people wanting to squeeze them until they're blue. Yeah, that has happened before.

''I'm sorry,'' Kevin apologized out of nowhere.

I stared at him. ''For what?''

He sighed. ''For making you walk further,'' He motioned to my blistered and bleeding feet.

''It's okay. I shouldn't have worn these shoes, I knew they start to hurt when you walk too long,'' I laughed lightly.

Kevin glared at me. ''You don't have to make excuses for me,''

''What do you mean?'' I asked in confusion.

He ran a hand through his shaggy black hair. ''I mean, that it's my fault your feet hurt, I take responsibility. Let me feel guilty about it.''

My eyes started to water. ''Why are you angry at me?'' I asked quietly, trying to keep my voice under control.

His grey eyes flared with anger. ''Because you need to learn that being nice could kill you! It is a demigods life! It is our life! We are Demi-gods! We need to kill monsters or be killed by them! If you don't stop being stubborn and learn sword fighting you will die!''

''I couldn't have said it any better,'' A deep voice said.

I looked up, my eyes still leaking tears. There stood the man that had did all of this to me; Ares.

Kevin jumped away. ''What- who- What are you doing here A- lord Ares?''

Ares looked at me. ''Picking something up that's mine,''

I scrambled over the bed and fell onto the floor. ''S-stay away!'' My voice was croaky and weak.

He ignored me. ''You both are in big trouble. I'm just here to bring you Mount Olympus, where you two will face the consequences of running away,''


	5. Chapter 5

The consequences of running away. They were _bad_, right now, the gods are deliberating on whether they'd kill us, curse us or just punish us. I felt guilty, it was my fault Kevin was dragged into this, what if they decide to kill us? Then I murdered my friend! That exiting feeling is completely gone now.

''I say, we only kill the boy.'' Ares said, leaning back as if it was nothing.

Athena glared at him. ''We should punish them, not kill them.''

I favor Athena above Ares, why couldn't my dad be nice for once in his life? Is it really that hard? And kill Kevin! Kevin is my friend, and if he get's killed I would be feeling beyond sad. But he clearly didn't care about me, he just wanted to hurt Athena through killing her son. _Monster._

''Silence!'' Lord Zeus boomed. ''I have come up with an decision,''

All eyes were directed towards him. ''We can't let them go without punishment, however, the boy only helped the girl. Therefor he can go. But the girl must stay with her father,''

The room went deathly silent. Stay with my father? What does he mean?

''Care to specific Zeus?'' Poseidon asked.

Zeus' lighting-bold flickered. ''She shall live with Ares for the coming time,''

I think I stopped breathing. All I could do was stare at him. _Live with Ares_? But he'll kill me! Well, at least Kevin is safe. That's solved, I don't have to be afraid I killed someone. Yay! Actually I don't feel so yay right now.

''Can't you just blast her? That's less painful,'' Dionysus said.

Hermes nodded. ''Zeus, letting such a young child with Ares, it's irresponsible,''

''Hey! I can take care of my own daughter!'' Ares said, standing up from his throne.

''My decision has been made! There will be no arguments! Everyone is dismissed,'' He disappeared.

I still stood frozen. I'm going to die, I'm going to die slowly and painfully. This is certainly not how I imagined my end.

Kevin was led out by Athena, who didn't say a thing. Some of the other gods looked at me with pity in their huge eyes. Lord Hermes stepped up to Ares.

''Ares, please be careful,'' He smiled at me on his way out. ''Stay strong Jesse,''

I wish I had been strong to begin with.

Ares glared at him and then scooped me up in his giant hand. I held on to his thumb as if my life depended on it. Oh lord, he's going to throw me of Mount Olympus, as I thought, I will die painfully.

He stormed to a huge stone villa and kicked the door in, I sank into his fist, trying to protect myself from the flying wood. Ares walked up the huge stairs and into a room with a giant king-size bed. He dropped me onto it.

''Stay on the bed,'' He growled, and then walked out of the room again.

I sat there on the huge, huge, huge king-size bed. It was bigger than a house! It was the bed of a giant.

After waiting for a while, I started wondering where he stayed. And then started to walk around on the bed, it was quit hard actually, I constantly sank into the soft fabric. Although, I must admit, I thought it was pretty fun.

Everything in the room was huge! I saw a nightstand with stuff on it. I wanted to explore, but dad had said to stay on the bed, hadn't he? I decided to climb on one of the pillows, so I could see more.

I giggled when the pillow almost bounced me off. ''Having fun?'' Ares asked.

I looked up quickly. ''Y-yes sir,''

He grumbled something, but there was some amusement in his eyes. ''I tried to talk with Zeus about this situation, but he wouldn't give in.''

''Oh, What's gonna happen now?'' I asked.

He sighed annoyed. ''Obviously, you have to stay here with me,''

I looked down. ''Oh,''

He picked me off the bed and put me on the ground. ''I have to go somewhere, try not to get killed by any doors.''

''You're going to leave me alone?''

''Yes,''

''But, what are the rules?'' I asked, confused.

He frowned. ''Rules? Don't break anything, but with your size anything will break you instead of the other way around,''

''Okay, by! Have fun!'' I waved at him.

He face palmed himself and left without saying by too.

_knock knock _

I ran to the huge hallway. ''Ehm, It's open!'' I called.

The person opened the door slowly. ''Is anybody here?'' He asked, looking around.

''Oh, here! Down here!'' I shouted.

He looked down. ''Oh, you. I'm actually looking for Ares,''

''He's not here right now!''

''When's he coming back?'' The stranger asked.

I shrugged. ''I don't know he didn't say!''

''Do you mind if I wait here then? It's sort of really important,''

I hesitated. ''I don't know if I'm allowed to let anyone in,''

He smiled. ''It'll be fine, I assure you.''

''Okay then,''

He stepped into the house thankfully. He walked to the 'living room' I suppose, and sat down on the couch. I just went on with what I was doing, I was building a survivors camp under the coffee table, with pieces of fabric and splinters that lay on the floor.

I ran to the corner of the room and looked at the ball. It was bigger than me, and of stone. I needed to get past it to get more wooden splinters. I pushed with all my might and it finally started rolling.

''I'm Apollo, by the way.'' The stranger said.

I looked up at him. ''I'm Jesse,''

He laughed. ''Yeah, I heard what happened, that sucks. Your dad been treating you alright?''

I nodded. ''Yep,'' I walked back under the coffee table.

''If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing there?''

''Oh, just collecting stuff,''

''What are you doing here Apollo?'' Ares walked in.

Apollo smiled sheepishly. ''Just wanted to talk to you,''

''About what?''

''About the kid of course. You have no idea of how lucky you are Ares,''

Ares chuckled darkly. ''How am I lucky?''

''You're allowed to keep your daughter with you, you know Hermes has a little guy, he'd kill to stay with him.'' Apollo explained.

''That's different,''

Apollo stood up. ''Well, it's time to go, I just came checking.''

Ares walked with him to the door. ''And Apollo? Next time you or any other show up here I'll whoop their asses, tell them that,'' He slammed it close.

''And you,'' He turned towards me. ''Hasn't your mother taught you not to let strangers in?''

I looked down shamefully. ''Yes,''

''So why do you think you can do it here? Don't open the door for anyone, understood?'' He asked sternly.

I nodded.

''Good, now what were you doing under that damn table?''

''Making a camp,'' I chirped.

Ares pinched the bridge of his nose. ''Why are you making a camp?''

''To sleep in,''

''Come on, you little plague.'' He scooped me up, and walked up the stairs.

He threw me on the pillow and searched through a drawer. He got a piece of fabric out of it and Laid it down on top of me. Then he picked me up again and walked to what seemed to be the bathroom, I stared at him.

''Brush your teeth and uh- Do what you need to do, call me when you're done,'' He walked out.

After I was finished I called him. ''Ehm, dad?'' Saying it sent a thrill through me.

Silence. ''What plague?''

I smiled, the pet-name wasn't nice but it was at least something. ''What am I going to wear?''

He cracked the door open and gave me my backpack. ''Thanks,'' I said.

I quickly dressed and called him again. ''Done,'' I said, proudly.

He rolled his eyes at me. ''Go to sleep,'' He ordered, when he had put me on the pillow.

I nodded. ''Night,''

He said nothing back, but I didn't expect him to say anything back. I had fallen asleep within minutes, but woke up again when he lay at the other end of the bed, the pillow moved a little so I got rolled over. I opened my sleepy eyes.

''What are you doing?'' I asked sleepily.

''None of your business, little plague, go back to sleep,''

I obeyed happily. ''Kay,''


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six:**

_cling cling _

''Hey! Plague! Wake up!''

I startled awake. To see Ares standing there fully dressed. ''Morning, or should I say afternoon.''

I stared at him. He was huge! What was he doing here? I screamed. Oh, wait, he came to get us... And I had to stay with...Oh yeah. Now I remember, how in the world could I forget?

I rubbed my eyes. ''Morning,''

''Yeah, yeah. Quit the cute girl act, I'm going to shake the _me _in _you _awake!''

I looked up at him with sleepy eyes. ''What do you mean?''

Ares smirked. ''I'm going to teach you how to become the most fearless warrior in the history of Demigods!''

''But, I don't wanna fight.''

''Too bad kid, as long as you live under my roof, you'll follow _my _rules,''

I looked down as my eyes watered. I wake up and of course, he's there to ruin my day from the start. It's like my worst nightmare, and my one and only friend was taken away, what if I never get to see him anymore? And my mom, when am I going to see her again? Days? Weeks? Months?... Years?

''Get up, you little plague! You are not only, disrespectful to your father, but also to Ares! The god of war! If you don't wanna learn fighting the nice way, I'll have to teach you the bad way! And I won't be stopped by a few broken bones!''

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms. ''Fine then! Go ahead! Beat me until I can't move a single muscle! Because, that's what you were planning on doing anyways, right? I may look stupid, but your stupidity didn't infect my brain just yet. You are worse than anyone I have _ever _met! Monster!

Ares was quiet. And then I heard him sigh deeply. ''You know what? I don't even care! I. Don't. Care. You don't want to learn how to defend yourself against monsters? Fine, just go ahead and die painfully, get ripped to shreds and then eaten. I tried to help you, but you won't listen! Don't blame me when you're about to die, actually, think about me, think about how I wanted to help you. Styx, will you regret this day!''

Then he stormed out the door leaving it open.

After sitting there some longer, my stomach rumbled loudly. I ran a clawed hand over it softly, I didn't want to get out of this room, who knows what's out there? Ares' words had scared me. I might not want to fight, but I didn't want to eaten either!

I need my mom!

I walked over to the edge of the bed and looked down in terror. It was high, very high. If I would fall, I'd surely break _something_. Climbing down the sheets was not an option, they were too smooth, I had problems walking over them without falling, let stand climbing down.

I looked back at the pillow I had been using as bed. And then looked down again. If I could get the pillow on the ground, I could jump and land softly. The idea was so simple, I felt ashamed I hadn't thought of it immediately.

I was just about to jump, when I heard Ares shout at someone. I sat down again and listened carefully. The voices were muffled, but I could understand most of what they said.

''She doesn't listen to anything I say! I am mean to her! I called her plague! And she wished me _goodnight_!'' Ares shouted in anger.

''What a freak'' I heard a voice say. Who was that?

''I'm gonna go, Zeus _will _end this idiotic punishment! Watch the damn kid,''

''Sure, sounds like fun.''

For a few seconds there were no sounds and then a giant teenage boy walked into the room. His lips curled into a horrifying smirk. I shivered. And then scolded myself. I shouldn't think in such way, just because he look's mean, doesn't mean he is. For all I know, he could be very nice. Although, he just called me a freak...

His hand shot out and he squeezed me harshly. I gasped. ''So, you're the little pest that has been terrorising my father.'' He stated.

I opened my mouth to protest, but he squeezed me. I heard loud cracks and they didn't come from him. The enormous pain in my sides, my ribs, told me the cracks had probably been my ribs, breaking underneath the pressure.

Tears of pain streamed down my face as I gasped silently. I tried to breath, but the relieve that normally would be there wasn't. It only brought pain and made my head dizzy.

''What are you doing Deimos? Holy Styx! Are you out of your mind?'' Another young man stalked over.

I flinched, thinking he would probably do something to me to. ''Give her to me Deimos.''

Deimos glared. ''Whatever, leave it to Eros to blow the fun,''

He pushed me into the other boy's hand. The room was spinning and my head felt light. ''Shhhh,'' The boy ran a big finger over my side.

I screamed out in pain and tried to get away. ''Shhhh, where does it hurt?''

''Oh, come on! I didn't do anything! She's just overreacting,'' Deimos threw his hands up in the air.

Eros ignored him and sat on the bed, examining me. ''Do your ribs hurt? Can you tell me? I won't hurt you, I swear on the Styx,''

I tried to tell him, but every breath stung so badly, it distracted me.

''What's going on plague? I heard a scream,'' Ares asked, sounding uninterested.

''Father, Deimos might have broken her ribs.'' Eros said, putting me carefully on the pillow. He was very careful, moving me like I was going to break any second. Which I was thankful for, but even the small movement hurt and I gasped again.

I looked at Ares and immediately wished I hadn't. His nostrils flared and he started to light up. ''Deimos, downstairs, now.''

Even though Ares only addressed Deimos, Eros too, stood up. ''I'm gonna go get Apollo, stay still, okay?''

I didn't answer, I just closed my eyes.

''She has indeed some broken ribs, but if she stays still and eats some ambrosia, it'll be alright.''

''Good,'' Ares said sternly.

Apollo leaned his head closer to me. ''Did you hear me Jesse? No moving to much okay?''

I nodded quietly and he chuckled. ''And you,'' He turned towards Ares. ''Don't let any of those other tyrants in here, unless you want her dead, that'll be the best. See ya later Jesse,'' Apollo winked at me and then left.

''I-I'm sorry for what happened,'' Ares muttered.

I laughed, and then winced. ''It's alright really, you couldn't do anything about it.'' My voice was raspy and soft, because I tried to breath shortly, it easened the pain a little.

Ares looked the Ambrosia and pushed it towards me. ''You need to eat it,''

I hesitated and looked up at him. He sighed. ''What? Don't trust me kid?''

I shook my head slowly. ''I can't take too much, I'll explode.''

''I know that, this much won't make you explode. Really,'' He chuckled darkly.

He shoved the Ambrosia under my nose and I took a small bite. It wasn't like it tasted bad, no, it tasted great, wonderful even, but I just didn't want to find out how exploding feels. But I heard it get's painful.

Ares frowned a little. ''I have to do something... Downstairs,'' He walked out, a little awkwardly.

I giggled, I knew why he walked away. He was worried about me, he cared about me, he was nice to me. I'm going to remember this moment the rest of my life, and who know's; I might need it someday, this memory, I mean.


	7. Chapter 7

''Can I go home now?'' I asked, hope lacing my voice.

''No, no and no. Even _if_ Zeus decides to end this endless torture, you are going straight back to camp. Got it?''

''Can we do something fun?''

''Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate.''

I walked over the backrest of the couch and jumped onto his shoulder. ''On what?''

He sighed annoyed and plucked me off him. ''None of your business Plague. I think, I liked you better when you were asleep half the time,''

I kicked my legs in the air. ''That's just it! I've been asleep the whole time! Now I wanna do something fun!''

''I don't do 'fun'.''

I ignored his grumpiness. ''Do you have monopoly? Or hints! Let's play hints!''

''Oh, _now_ you are like me? I. Do. Not. Play. Get it into that thick skull of yours,'' He flicked his finger against the top of my head.

''Ow,'' I rubbed the sore spot. ''Why not?''

Ares glared at me. ''I just explained the whole thing,''

The living room door flew open. ''How's my little patient doing today?''

Ares groaned. ''Apollo, what the hell are you doing here?''

Apollo laughed lightly. ''Isn't it obvious?''

''She's fine! Now get out!''

''I have to see it with my own eyes,'' He objected.

''You saw it with your own eyes three days ago! And you still keep coming back!''

''Because I'm worried, look at her, you're holding her like she's some insect!''

''She is an insect!''

I gasped. ''I'm not an insect!''

''Who's an insect?'' Eros asked as he walked in.

''He said I was!'' I pointed accusingly at Ares.

Eros sighed. ''Come on dad, she's not an insect.''

''Do I look like an insect?'' I asked.

Apollo pointed at Ares. ''See! See what I mean! Now you're making her self conscious,''

''I agree with Apollo, girls her age tend to be sensitive about their appearance,''

''Both of you get out now!'' Ares yelled, putting me on the table.

Eros and Apollo gaped at him. ''What?''

Ares' face was a strange tint of purple. ''Get out! I know how to raise my own kid! I don't need you two to tell me the rules!''

''I think we offended him,'' Apollo whispered to Eros, who nodded.

''I said: Get. Out.''

They both looked amused, but choose for their health and walked towards the door. ''Bye my little butterfly!'' Apollo blew me a kiss.

I blushed. ''Bye! Bye Eros!''

Eros chuckled. ''Bye,''

Ares chucked a ball with pointy needles at Apollo's head. ''Don't come back here! And don't come near my daughter you filthy bastard! Now I get why your sister doesn't want you near her! Do you hit on her too?''

Apollo made a face. ''Ew no,''. He smiled at me ''I just recognise a damsel in distress when I see one,''

''Yeah, distressed of you!'' Ares threw the door in his face.

I stamped my foot. ''Aw, why'd you do that? Maybe Eros wanted to do something fun with me,''

He rolled his eyes. ''Stop whining, I know something you can do, it'll be fun _and_ useful.''

''Can I paint flowers?''

''No,''

''How about butterflies?''

''No, no sweet stuff.''

''An owl? Owls are cool and not sweet,'' I said, in a matter of fact tone.

Ares glared down at me. ''And most certainly _no_ owls!''

I pouted angrily. He said I could paint anything I wanted, and now all of the sudden I can't. ''This is boring,''

''What? Listen kid, I'm not only your father. I'm Ares the god of war, I can't have flowers on my walls okay?''

I smiled. ''But, it would bring out your soft side,''

''Soft side? I don't have a soft side,'' He scoffed.

''And, why do we have to paint your walls? You're a god, can't you snap your fingers and _poof _on the color you want?''

''What you said is right, I am a god. Not a wizard,'' He said in an angry tone, but his eyes twinkled with amusement.

These past days hadn't been as bad as the first. Ares acts tough but he has a soft side, I think he thinks; he has to be like this, because of his 'title'. Does the god of war have to mean and manly? You would think so, but wouldn't it be much more interesting if he's nice? People would be like: Wow, he's the god of war, but he's still so nice, I would have never thought.

There are a few things he has to work on. One, he has to be nicer to his kids. Trust me, he's _nice_ to me, but I heard stories about him being extremely mean to Clarisse. And some of my brothers and sister have never even met him! Which brings me to number two, he has to spent more time with his children. Now, I know he is busy most of the time, but there has to be _some_ free time in between right?

Number three, less wars. I think the world could go without wars for a while, don't you think? Though, I don't think he's going to stop that, he is, after all, the god of war.

I laughed. ''I know you're not a wizard,''

We painted the whole room that day. I don't know what kind of room it was, it was empty. I secretly painted a few small flowers with bees in the corner of the room, Ares would never even notice them. No one probably will, I can already imagine their faces if they would.

I sat on the couch next to Ares, eating crumbles he was giving me. ''You know I saw what you did right?'' He said out of nowhere.

I looked up at him, confused. ''What'd I do?''

He snorted and handed me another crumble. ''Those flowers on _my_ wall. I thought I told you not to do that,''

''I forgot,'' I mumbled.

''You forgot? Well, maybe Apollo had a reason to come back here.''

I shook my head. Then he laughed, he actually _laughed_. _Ares_ laughed! ''You truly are a plague, aren't you?''

''I'm not a plague,'' I said.

Ares looked down at me, amused. ''No? Then what are you?''

I thought about it. ''I'm a girl.''

He laughed again. ''Sure you are,''

I narrowed my eyes and jumped up.

**Ares point of view.**

''I forgot,'' She said quietly.

I raised an eyebrow, did she really think I'd fall for that? ''You forgot? Well, maybe Apollo had a reason to come back here,''

She shook her head, her eyes wide and her cheeks red. I laughed at the sight. Her eyes widened even more. ''You truly are a plague, aren't you?''

''I'm not a plague,'' Jesse said, sounding offended.

I looked down at her. ''No? Then what are you?''

''A girl,'' She said after a while.

I laughed. ''Sure you are.''

Then she jumped up all of the sudden and ran over to me. ''What are you doing?''

''I am climbing,'' She said, grunting.

''Yes, I can see that. You're climbing on me,''

She nodded, I decided to help her out a little. She sat on my hand and jumped onto my shoulder. Again. Did she think she was some kind of bird or somethin' ? Then she hugged me, well, she tried to hug me I guess.

I stiffened. ''Come on kid, that's enough.''

I heard her laugh in my ear and somehow, it gave me a warm feeling. Something inside told me to show her affection, show her I cared. I tried to shake it off. I'm Ares dammit, I do not show _affection_. I just don't.

I peeled her off me and put her in the crook of my elbow. I tried to pay attention to the TV, and when I finally gave in and looked down, she was asleep. Her face peaceful and her mouth slightly open. I ran a finger over the side of her tiny face.

I pulled back. What the hell was I doing? This kid was making me soft, how was she doing that? Is she getting help from Hecate? And why do I care about whether she's feeling good or not. Why didn't I punish her for disobeying my orders? Why her! Jesse, the only one of my kids, that would never raise a hand to anyone, the only kid that dares go in against me, the only kid that saves bugs!

She's just such a strange child.

But she's my child.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight:**

''I can go? Just like that?''

''Yes, now go before I change my mind.'' Zeus said.

I hesitated. ''Right now, immediately just leave?''

''Oh for the love of the Styx, you're free to go Demigod! Go!'' Hera sighed annoyed.

''Okay then,'' I walked backwards, not turning my back to the gods.

I glanced one last time at Ares, before slipping through the door. I just couldn't believe it, I was free, my punishment for running away had come to an end. I was unharmed, well, I didn't die. And I still have all my limps and senses. All in all, it hadn't been so bad.

''Jesse! Jesse!'' I stopped and turned around, searching for the person that called my name. But when I saw no one I started walking again, Jesse is a common name and I didn't exactly recognize the voice.

''Ho,'' Someone held on to my elbow and laughed. ''Trying to get away from me éh?''

I blinked in surprise. ''Eros? What are you doing here?''

Eros put a finger to his mouth. ''Shhh. Down here, my name's Darren.''

I nodded. ''But why? Don't you like Eros? I think it's pretty-''

He cut me off. ''No no, I like it! It's just a strange name here, and we gods do our best to fit in when we come to Earth.''

''I wouldn't mind having an uncommon name,'' I mumbled.

''Why? Jesse is a cute name,''

I just nodded and started walking again. ''You still didn't answer me; Why did you follow me?''

Eros chuckled and ruffled my hair. ''What's wrong with making sure my little sis get's home safely?''

''You little sis?''

''Well, half sister, but still my sister.''

''Why do you have to make sure I come home safely? I can take of myself,'' I demanded, somewhat offended.

He scratched the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. ''Jesse, I actually have to take you to camp,''

I gasped and jumped away from him. ''No!''

''But-but Wait! I'll let you see your mom first!''

''No! I don't want to go back there! I wanna stay with my mother!'' I started walking faster.

I heard Eros sigh behind me. ''I can't let you Jesse. I wish I could but...''

I looked over my shoulder and shook my head. ''I'm not going back,''

And then I started running. The chance that I would get away was small, minuscule. But I could try, Eros would understand, he _should_ understand. I am not a fast runner and I didn't know if Eros would go as far as chasing me. But, I wasn't just going back. That place. That camp, was like my personal hell. Although the people there were nice.

I stopped by a bridge and crawled underneath it. ''What am I doing?'' I asked myself, seeing in how stupid this was.

_'Sssssssss_

I froze as a scaly rope wrapped around my neck, hissing as it did so. My first assumption was; Snake. But how was that possible, do we have snakes here? We don't! And, why would it sit under a bridge? Why would it wrap around my neck? Snakes don't just do that out of nowhere, right?

I twisted my head slowly. And jumped at the two pair of eyes watching me with a seething look. They were small and round, like animal eyes. The eyes that were most to the left moved towards me, and as it came into the light, I recognized the head as that of a goat. It sniffed and pulled back again.

The snake like thing around my neck tightened. I let out a choking sound and tried to get it off my neck. But there was no progress, it moved, wrapping itself tighter and tighter. Until it felt like my eyeballs were about to pop out of my skull.

The it let go. I fell over from the lack of oxygen, gasping and coughing I rolled down the small hill like thing. I was strongly aware of the water waiting beneath, I had to stop rolling. But my throat took away all my concentration, my brain only wanting to get more air. When my thoughts were focused on the water again, it was already too late.

I rolled into the wild water, and was immediately sucked down. Again, not being able to breath, I panicked. The water was black and taking me with it. I didn't know what was up or down. When I thought I had gone up, I was down, bumping my head to the sandy bottom.

My vision couldn't darken, but I felt myself lose consciousness. And I fought against it, for the first time in my life I didn't refuse to fight. But even though I tried. I lost.

**Ares Pov:**

I laughed at Eros' joke. ''You-you _lost _her? She ran away and you lost her?''

When his face didn't change from it worried expression, my laughing ceased. ''You're serious?''

He nodded. ''I hadn't expect her to run, I followed her, but she was just gone!''

''How could you have lost her!'' I roared, my vision getting red. ''She's a thirteen year old girl! You're a god!''

''I'm sorry okay?'' Eros snapped. ''Let's just go and look for her,''

''I don't think so,'' Zeus came up to us.

I glared at him. ''What do you mean; I don't think so?''

Zeus shot me a look. ''You are not allowed to look for the missing Demi-god,''

''What?''

''You have had enough time with your daughter! I have had enough of the other gods bothering me about how unfair it was!''

Eros' mouth hung open. ''But-but that doesn't make sense!''

''Hold your tongue boy!'' Zeus boomed.

I scowled at him. ''I don't have anything to do with those other bastards!''

''Listen to me! No rescuing her! Never have you bothered with your other children going missing!''

I closed my mouth. He was right, never have I worried. Not because I didn't care, but because all my kids could take care of themselves. They were all fearless fighters. But not Jesse, she hasn't fought a day in her life! She's naive and too sweet to suspect anyone or anything.

Zeus left us in silence. Eros studied me. ''You're going, aren't you dad?''

''I am not heartless Eros, I can't just let my daughter die somewhere! Of course I'm going!''

Eros smiled. ''I'll help,''

''No, I'm doing this on my own kid. Stay here and keep an eye on Zeus will you?''

He looked like he was about to protest but looked down when I glared at him. ''Fine,''

''What could've happened to that little plague?'' I asked myself.

I had been to her mothers house, where she hadn't even been near from the looks of it. Could it have been a monster already caught her? That fast with Eros so close by? Most monsters don't have the guts to try something like that.

I sighed and sat down on the rail of a bridge. I heard the wild water beneath me and looked down, just out of curiosity. I saw a small dark object just beneath the bridge. I walked over to there and picked it up.

A shoe.

Jesse's shoe.

I looked around hastily, was she still here? Why'd she thrown her shoe off? I heard a roar and stared blankly at the ugly creature before me; The Chimera. A monster with the body of a lion, a snake as it's tail and a goat head growing out of the middle of it's back. I had disturbed it's sleep.

I remembered the shoe in my hand. Jesse was here, she could still be alive! I got my sword and killed the beast swiftly. Filthy bitch, hurting a innocent girl. But I hoped it had kept Jesse as prisoner, to eat later.

I already felt the smile on my face, the Chimera never ate her 'catch' right away. ''Jesse?''

Nothing.

I found an empty nest of sticks and trash, but not my daughter. I felt my face contort in anger, my whole body tensed and tingled. My true god form showing itself because of my rage. That stupid girl! That stupid little girl!

I hit the side of the bridge with my fist. It shook dangerously. My act had awoken the ducks that had been asleep and they started to make loud duck sounds. I turned towards them, ready to blast them into nothingness. When I saw a strange trace on the sand covered stones. Too small to be of the Chimera and too big to be from any other animals here.

It ended at the water. I smirked. ''I knew my Jesse wasn't one to be killed that easy.''


	9. Chapter 9

''_So,'' Ares said. ''Now you know what happens when you go against my orders,''_

_''Go against your orders?'' I asked, confused._

_He nodded._

_Only now, I noticed my surroundings; Nothing. Only Ares and myself, in a white realm. No walls, other people or things, just white. ''Am I dead?''_

_''Maybe,''_

_I blinkend ''Maybe?''_

_''Want to know how to get back to Earth?''_

_''Yes!'' _

_''I can send you back again,''_

_I jumped up in joy. _

_Ares pushed me back harshly. ''But, you have to promise to do something for me first,''_

_I stared up at him, tears collecting in my eyes. Why the sudden change? And why had he pushed me? It hadn't hurt, but it still wasn't a nice feeling. I couldn't help but think there was something going on here. Maybe he was still angry for me running away from Eros._

_''The Ares you've been with on Mount Olympus, is fake.''_

_I bit my lower lip. 'Really?''_

_He nodded. ''An evil clone created by Athena to get rid of me,''_

_''Athena?'' That made sort of sense,Kevin said they were enemies. ''But why would she create a clone just like you, if she wants to 'get rid of you'?''_

_Ares looked speechless for a moment, but recovered with great anger. ''How am I supposed to know! You dare doubt me child?''_

_I shook my head. ''N-no sir!''_

_He calmed down. ''What I want you to do is this; Get my spear back from that clone,''_

_''Your spear?''_

_''Yes! Get it? My spear! Bring it back to me!''_

_I nodded. ''I'll try,''_

_Ares nodded. ''You do that,'' He pointed at the appearing door._

_I walked on shaking legs and opened the door, I jumped back in fear. The door seemed to be hanging high up in the air above the sea. _

_A big hand appeared on my shoulder. ''And don't tell anyone about this,'' Ares hissed in my ear, before shoving me forward._

My eyes flew open and I coughed loudly. Small pools of water streaming out of my throat. Gasping for air I was slightly aware of someone clapping me harshly on the back.

''T-thanks,'' I sputtered.

The person didn't answer. A heavy fabric was draped over my shoulders. I looked up to see the person's face. ''Kevin?'' I asked in surprise, my voice still a bit raw sounding from the water.

''Yeah,'' He said gruffly.

I looked around. ''Where are we?''

He opened his mouth to say something but a voice interrupted him. ''Don't tell her anything Kevin, you don't know if she's a spy.''

''She's not a spy Annabeth,'' He said through clenched teeth.

The girl glared at him. ''You don't know that.''

''I _do _know that,''

''No, you don't!''

''I do!''

''you do not!''

''Annabeth, shut up will you?'' Clarisse said.

Wait... Clarisse is here too? ''Clarisse!'' I hugged her tightly.

I heard her sigh heavily. ''Yeah, let go of me.''

I let go quickly, remembering Clarisse wasn't such a huger. ''What are you doing here?''

''We're on a quest, when that nerd over there,'' She pointed at Kevin. ''Saw something, which was you.''

''Kevin isn't a nerd,'' I looked over at Kevin. ''Right Kevin?''

The girl; Annabeth cracked a smile and leaned in to whisper something in Kevin's ear, he became a crimson red. ''N-no!''

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. ''No? Then why did you-'' She was cut off by Kevin who tackled her to the ground.

''Don't you dare Annabeth,'' He hissed angrily.

I pursed my lips. ''Kevin, watch out! You'll hurt her,''

''I don't care,'' He said.

''That's not very nice _Kevin_,''

He looked up at me. ''You're right, it's not very nice. But, that's just it, I am _not_ nice.''

''That's not what I meant!'' I tried explaining myself. ''You're very nice Kevin! And what you did was kind of not, but that's okay, because everyone has their moments, and you too. So it's not that bad,''

Kevin was staring at me from across the fire, I smiled at him. ''Hey Kevin,''

He rolled his eyes. ''Hey Jesse,''

I flushed, it's something I tend to do when people stare at me; say hey. Most of the time it eases the tension. My mom always joked about me being crazy, it was something I surely got from my dad, because it wasn't from her. And now I think about it, Ares is crazy...In a way. So there, mystery solved.

Thinking about Ares made me remember the strange dream. Or was it real? It must have been real, how else am I here? That means that the dad I got to know wasn't my real dad, he was a clone. But I don't want to steal anything from anyone, couldn't he have asked one of Hermes' kids? Not that I want to bring them in danger or insult them, they're just so much better at stealing than I am. I've never stolen a thing in my life!

''Jesse?''

I looked at Annabeth. ''Hmmm?''

She looked concerned. ''Are you okay?''

I opened my mouth to ask her advise about the situation, but Ares' words echoed in the back of my head. 'Don't tell anyone about this.' ''Yes, I'm fine.''

''Right,'' Her eyes narrowed. ''Mind telling me what's on your mind? You looked a little concerned,''

''Why can't you leave her alone Annabeth?'' Kevin said, moving around the fire and sitting beside me.

''Because, I don't know her Kevin. Clarisse barely knows anything about her and you barely know things about her. We can't just trust her,''

He glared at Annabeth. ''I can,''

''I noticed that,'' She muttered.

''She's not a spy, come on look at her!''

I blinked. ''Should I be offended?''

Kevin looked down at me. ''No! It's because you know, you're beauti- I mean you look innocent, like you are.''

''You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover Kevin,'' I said wisely. ''I understand Annabeth's hesitation and I will do my best to win her approval!''

Clarisse rolled her eyes at me. ''You sure like to make dramatic don't you?''

''What do you mean?''

She looked away, smirking. ''Nothing,''

Kevin took my hand. ''I believe you're not a spy,''

I smiled widely. ''Really,''

He smiled too. ''Yeah! And while we're alone,'' Annabeth coughed and Clarisse made gagging sounds. ''I need to tell you something,''

''What?''

His face turned red again. ''I- Jesse I like you very much and-''

''I like you too!'' I told him happily, how fortunate Kevin feels the same way! How much luckier could a girl be?

''Seriously- I mean; cool, so-,''

''You're the best best friend I've ever had!'' I chirped.


End file.
